


Burgas Dieties: The Move In

by Ellanom, sbiderwoman



Category: Salad Bowl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanom/pseuds/Ellanom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbiderwoman/pseuds/sbiderwoman
Summary: Based off of a crackhead night in the Salad bowl. I must follow my cottagecore Bulgarian communist diety calling and write a fic. Thanks especially to Nico, Nico's gf, Munchie, Anj, Tay, Percy, KP, and myself I suppose.Oh and Cal and Llama who just joined.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hungry.

It began with the house hunting. Tay was hungry for real estate, and no number of ceiling holes would stop her. The prices went from £1,000 to £20,000. Bulgaria was in her sights, and the rest waited for her judgement. 

Weeks passed and a house was chosen on. A woodland cottage, 3 stories high, with a spacious attic, 7 rooms, and a secret basement. 2 buildings make up the property, the main house with it's seven small rooms, and a smaller storage room/pool house. 

They moved in in waves. Tay and Anj were first, followed closely by Percy and Maija. Tay and Anj made repairs for about a week, before Anjs wife, Maija, followed them and moved in as well. Percy joined too, impacient to help with renovating the basement. Percy and Maija were _concerningly_ invested in the basement and locked it off from everyone but Anj. About a week after everyone settled in, Cal wandered in from the street and settled down in the extra guest room, and then a day later Llama appeared, wandering from room to room, seeming to live nowhere.

Anj was an onlooker. She documented and observed what went on. Maija was a leader, but of what, they did not all yet know. Tay was idolized, worshipped. They loved her. They _needed_ her. They craved her approval. It became obsessive. Percy was devoted, loyal, and only a little twisted. A good friend, Percy was. 

Eventually KP moved in too. She was immediately in on Percy and Maijas antics. Nico and her gf also joined them, sharing a room and spending more time together than noticing the strange happenings in the basement. Ell, the financial advisor through all of this, also came into the scene. She helped budget repairs on the roof, walls, and renovate the....abandoned rooms.

The house was full of basically children, who enjoyed discussing their piss and shit combos in full. Maija and Anj, married, lived in the attic. Tay lived in the centermost room, between Percy's room and KP's room. Nico and her girlfriend lived in the purple room, a large room with a very cute purple aesthetic that Ell spent a lot of her time in, just hanging out. Ell's room was small, and had polkadot curtains. Cal was in the mysteriously trashed guest room, and Llama migrated from place to place. They never saw her sleep. The house was littered with damage. There were holes through many of the ceilings. These were considered the sunlights. The people who every so often got their foot stuck in one petitioned for repairs, but the majority said no.

As the sun went down night after night, strange sounds came from the basement. Suspiciously creepy sounds. The group got along most of the time, and this is the story of their descent into godhood.


	2. Anjulin's Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night wears on into the witching hour. Things take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Chapter 2 and/or chapter 1 if you consider that last one a prologue. This is where the meat gets j u i c y.
> 
> Yes this took weeks don't look at me.

It’s 3 am. The night is quiet, except for the movement of the insomnia blighted members of the house. It finds Cal passed out in the kitchen, whether from exhaustion or booze, it’s unknown. Nico and her gf cuddle in their purple room. The night is peaceful, and quiet. Maija is asleep in the attic, lonely without her Anjulin. Where is Anjulin? Oh, there. On the stairs. Percy and Anj stand together at the top of the stairs to the basement. They are thinking about the renovations. 

A deep light reaches down to Percy. It touches him gently, and the conversation stops. Percy looks to Anj, and with a shove, sends her careening down the stairs. The crash wakes most of the house. At the bottom of the stairs, the first blood spills. The basement floor soaks it up unnaturally. In the distance, laughter bordering hysterics starts up. Tay is dreaming.

"P-pro gamer move," Anj weakly calls out, her life force ebbing away. And then it's over. And yet she doesn't die. Her body regenerates, the same dark light filling her with new process. The blood was spilt. It begins.

Something entered the house that night. Something dark and powerful and with unknown ambitions. As they huddled around Anj's body, they worried for her. She was ok. They questioned Percy. He was ok. He was shocked, but knew this was the right choice. The days would pass into weeks and things would change, slowly, and gaining speed.


End file.
